Newton's Law
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Mike hurts Bella after she won't follow Newton's Law. She doesn't show for school and won't answer Alice's calls. Jasper goes looking for her and won't like what he finds. Carlisle and Emmett play Newtons Game! AKA: Jasper Hale Cullen WHOO HOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper/Bella M-violence. **

**disclaimer: BY THE WAY: I do not own these characters. It's just a fiction story for fun! Thanks**

**The Encounter: Mike hits Bella. What happens when Jasper finds out.**

_Jasper had been distancing himself from Bella since they met a few weeks ago at college. They had two classes together and she became best friends with his sister Alice. Every time Bella was close to Jasper his emotions kicked into overdrive feeling lust and love from her. He had never felt anything that strong before with anyone and it scared the crap out of him. He was afraid of being too close and then just wrapping her up in his arms and never letting go._

Bella and Alice walked in together to their last class for the day. Jasper slouched in his chair, hair falling over his face to hide it from peaking at Bella.

Alice giggled as they sat down, she sitting to Jasper's left and Bella on the other side of her. Alice knew Jasper needed some time to get control of his emotions for Bella. Bella leaned over talking to Alice when Jasper looked her way locking eyes, fire shocked through his body making him want to jump out his chair. She seem to always do that to him. He knew she was for him but he had to get control of these emotions in order to ask her out without just ripping her clothes off right there in front of no telling who.

Bella smiled at him "hey Jasper" eyes taking in how sexy he was she bit her lip.

"Morning Bella" his throat felt like closing up as he choked it out sensing her arousal for him.

Alice reached over grabbing his arm, "it's okay Jasper" she winked at him "soon". He knew what she meant by that. He smiled then looked back across at Bella.

Mike walked in and hurried to catch the other seat on the other side of Bella. Bella gave a fake smile at Mike then glanced over rolling her eyes at Alice. Jasper watched through squinted eyes seeing Mike sit down by her. He wanted to be the one right beside Bella "Bella" he spoke softly then she looked "good luck" he winked and laughed knowing how bad she couldn't stand Mike and now he had got a seat by her. She shook her head "thanks, if you my friend you would save me right now" she whispered across Alice to Jasper. Alice nudged jasper with her elbow.

Mike poked her to get her attention then began trying to get Bella go to La Push after class. Jasper listened in on their conversation. "Mike. I really don't think I should. I have some really important things I need to do after class. Thanks for the invite though." Bella turned and mouthed to Alice 'shopping after class' and she nodded yes.

All through class Mike kept bugging Bella. Bella leaned back in her chair with arms crossed looking bored and mad to be stuck by him.

Alice leaned over to Jasper "you have to get control of this Jaz. Just ask her out already."

He nodded "I know I'm trying. She drives me crazy, maybe too crazy" he chuckled. Alice giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

Class finally got over. Jasper, Bella and Alice walked out heading to the parking lot leaving. Mike followed in behind. Eric, Jessica and Angela came out running into Mike. Mike told them he has something else to do and wouldn't be joining them today.

Bella and Alice finally left meeting up at the mall. After a several hours shopping and laughing they decided to call it a day "Alice, see you in class tomorrow" Bella hugged her. Alice giggled "by the way Bella, Jasper has the mega hots for you and I know you like him too. He is just a little shy some times." Bella laughed "see you BOTH tomorrow." They left heading back to their homes. (_**Bella has her own home/does not live with Charlie)**_

It was getting late, 8pm now. Bella got out of her truck and slammed the door. She turned running right in to a hard body, "so shopping is more important than me?"

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Bella roughly said.

He grabbed her wrist shoving her against the truck door "I've waited and have been nice. What else do I have to do to make you go out with me?" he moved in closer trying to kiss her. She smacked him in the face with her free hand then pushed him back making a run for her door. Pushing a key in quickly he grabbed her wrist stopping her from turning it "no you don't. You just hit me!" He slapped her in the face, she screamed falling back against the door. He grabbed her throat "why don't you just go ahead and open the door Bella."

"No! I'm not going in there alone with you! You bastard!" She tried fighting him. He kneed her in the ribs "Bella, don't make me do this. It's all your fault. You messed with Newton's Law babe. I gave you a chance to come on your freewill but you haven't so I take what I want around here."

Her cell began ringing in her jeans pocket, his hand running into her pants pockets grabbed it seeing the caller id as Alice. He laughed "it's your best friend Alice. Maybe I should talk to her but then again you'll scream." he pushed the silent button watching her doubled over in pain, "why don't you open the door my dear Bella."

Whispering she mumbled "you're crazy Newton" and he kicked her again then leaned over grabbing her by her hair pulling her up then slamming her face against the door giving a nice black eye on that one "don't forget it Bells, Newton's Law." He grinned big, "I'll see you in class tomorrow then. You say anything and I'll be back for more." He smiled, "oh and we have a date tomorrow night. Better dress nice" with those words he let her go, ran to his car and left.

Alice tried calling again several times. She was sensing something strange but this time could not put her finger on it. Bella wouldn't answer the phone, she opened her door and locked it back. Running to her bathroom to see the damage to her face and ribs "geez…I can't go to my class like this. People are going to talk." She began crying "I hate Mike Newton."

The next day Bella didn't show up for class. Alice whispered to Jasper watching Mike's face looking angry "Jaz she wouldn't answer my calls last night, she's not here today and he looks extremely mad that she isn't here. It's really stra…" he looked at Mike then got up cutting her off, "I'll be back." He gathered his books and walked out right in the middle of class.

Bella was making some breakfast before she left to get out for the day hoping Mike wouldn't find her until she could think what to do *knock knock* she jumped. "BELLA?" It was Jasper's voice. She wasn't answering the door like this. "BELLA! I know you're in there! Open up please" he was standing outside sensing hurt and fear. He waited then knocked again "Bella your upset. Open up."

She paused walking from the kitchen toward to front door not sure whether she really wanted to open it.

"Bella. If you don't open up, I'm coming in anyway. I feel that you're hurt and you've been crying, come on darling..." he knocked one more time. "LAST CHANCE." She ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Running to the window staring at the tree, she opened it then ran to her closet grabbing clothes to change into before she climbed out and made a run for it.

A voice came from behind her "Bella?" she screamed dropping the arm load of clothes and turned facing Jasper who had just came through the window "Jasper! Just. The window?"

His face changed to anger seeing her face bruised "who did this?" He walked closer to her, she backed against her door taking her eyes off of him looking to the ground. His hand reached out walking to her softly touching her face. "Newton?" she nodded. He gently pulled her into his arms when she busted out in tears. Her face laid softly against his chest then buried her face in the crease of his neck, his fingers softly running through her hair "Bella. I will handle this. Tonight you're staying with me okay?" she nodded again against his neck.

His mind thinking of what he would do to Newton as soon as he found him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mike left when class was over, heading to Bella's house fast as he could._

Jasper and Bella were sitting on her bed, she was telling him everything that had happened. His eyes started turning red Bella jumped in shock "Jaz... eyes… blood red now."

He stood looking away from her "Bella there's something I need to tell you about me and my family" he turned back facing her, eyes searching her body then to her bruised face.

She stood in front of him, her right hand come up to his face slowly, running a finger across his jaw line whispering "I think I have already put the clues together. Alice has sort of hinted at it too. I get it. You are pale, never eat food, golden eyes, never get out on a sunny day and your skin is cold." She took a deep breath "vampire?"

His eyes locked with hers, his hand came up to hers softly taking it then bringing it to his lips kissing it gently "are you scared darling?" pausing watching her shake her head no. "Alice has visions and I feel people's emotions. I had to keep my distance from you because I knew you really liked me and I want you as mine. No one has ever frightened me like you do Bella Swan."

She blushed knowing she has had some very lustful feelings over looking at him and more when hearing him speak. Her feelings for him hit him like a brick wall, he tried to shake it ."Bella. Everything in me right now wants to go hunt down Mike Newton and pull him limb by limb for doing this to you" mention of Mike made the worse feelings hit him hard now really wanting to take Mike out.

He closed his eyes trying to control the emotions from her. "Jasper" reaching for him, a car pulled up Jasper's eyes flung open. He gently pushed her back "he's here" jaw tightened and with a swift motion jasper was out the bedroom door, down the stairs and opening the front door greeting Mike. Bella ran down the stairs heading to see what Jasper was going to do.

Mike jumped back seeing Jasper walking out "Cullen, where is…" Jasper punched him in the face and he went flying backwards landing on top of his car holding his nose.

Bella made her way out of the house not saying a word. Jasper grabbed Mike jerking him off the hood of the car then threw him to the ground, "if you ever touch or speak to her again I will make sure your face is rearranged for good. Do you understand me? She is with me now and I do not tolerate guys like you messing with my girl." He waited "do you understand me?"

Mike slowly got to his feet, face bleeding where his nose was broke "okay okay. I get it." He walked backward and got in his car and left. Jasper watched him drive off as Bella stood back in the doorway quietly.

He turned facing her "are you okay?"

She nodded looking like she was going to cry again. He walked up placing arms around her, "let me help you pack some clothes because you're staying with me at the Cullen house. I'm sure the rest of the family will want to meet you." Bella pulled back wiping tears off of her face.

Alice came pulling up like a bolt of lighting as they were walking back in., stopping in the doorway they waited for her to get out. Alice saw Bella's bruised face from inside her car, her hands went straight to her phone calling Carlisle "Carlisle, you might need to come…." she spoke to him getting out walking up then hung up "what the hell happened Bella? Jasper?" She hugged Bella who now burst out in tears again.

"Mike Newton happened and I just busted his face in return, he got the message I think" his eyes watching them both. "Carlisle is on the way?"

Alice pulled back from Bella, "yes he is." she led them inside the house "I can't read Mike, he is different. I didn't know he did this to her and I should see it coming."

Bella listened to them talk. Alice gasped putting her hands over her mouth "oh Bella..." Jasper cut in, "she knows Alice. I told her but she already kind of knew." Alice sighed in relief "good. I tried to throw some hints out there. I wanted her know since I mean, you two are meant for each other."

Bella blushed.

Carlisle came in "what's going on?" His eyes went straight to Bella hearing her wincing breaths, "cracked ribs?" he asked walking to her.

She shrugged, "it just hurts pretty bad." She sat down on the couch.

"Lay back and let me take a look" he got down on his knees beside the couch as she laid back pulling her shirt up for him to check her rib cage. Cold hands touched her stomach and she jumped "sorry. I know they are cold." a smile escaped. His hands feeling and mashing softly made her wince and whimper several times. Carlisle leaned back "looks like the ribs are just bruised up. You need to rest." He got to his feet, she was pulling down her shirt. His hand extended down to help pull her to a sitting position.

She sat up. Alice spoke quickly "I'll go pack your clothes." She was gone in a flash gathering Bella's clothes.

Jasper chuckled at Alice, he knew she was happy for him and that Bella probably wouldn't be coming back to his house to live anymore.

Carlisle stood, "maybe I should meet this Mike Newton" crossing his arms looking down at Bella.

Jasper shook his head, "I'm not done with him yet. He has a Cullen problem now."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice found a suit case in Bella's closet and filled it up with tons of her things and headed back downstairs finding Jasper sitting on the couch with Bella in his lap. She looked as if she didn't sleep any last night, Carlisle made his way to Alice "Alice, I think she needs to get some sleep" his eyes looking back at Jasper sitting there holding her.

Jasper heard Carlisle then shut his eyes as he began sending calming and sleepiness emotions to Bella until she was limp in his arms, out like a light "she is sleeping. Let's get her home." He stood easily holding her "Carlisle her keys are over there on the end table. "

Carlisle's eyes followed Jasper's to the end table and nodded grabbing them. Alice headed out to her car carrying the suit case, Jasper followed out the door then Carlisle locking up before heading to his car "see you at the house." They left.

Jasper looked over at Bella sleeping soundly beside him. His hand reached over laying gently on her knee, eyes took in the hand print across her cheek and the black eye from Mike slamming her face into the door, his head shook. He would be paying Mike back soon enough. 'Newton's Law' Jasper remember Bella telling him.

At the house: After Carlisle made a call on the way there, Esme waited by the front door to help when they all got there. Rosalie and Emmett were fixing up Alice's purple and pink room so Bella would sleep more comfortable.

Alice pulled in, Jasper then Carlisle. Jasper got out and vampire sped to the other side getting a sleeping Bella out of the car.

Esme walked up putting her arm around Carlisle's waist, "do you want me to take care of this guy?" her eyes watching Jasper carefully "I've never seen him this upset before. Maybe I should handle it."

Carlisle shook his head, "it's okay baby. I have a plan that involves Emmett and me. I don't want Jasper losing it and then our cover is blown. He is way too upset right now and I would like for you to stay here and keep and eye on him too." Carlisle's eyes began looking towards the house and spoke soft calling "Emmett."

Emmett kissed Rosalie, "be back. Carlisle needs my help." Rose nodded "monkey man, be careful okay?" He chuckled, "I always am love." he kissed her cheek, she smiled then he was gone and standing by Carlisle "what do you need me to do Dad?" his hands clasps together in excitement. Carlisle's dimples popped out "ride with me son."

Jasper sped on in the house with Bella, Alice pointed "my room." He nodded then upstairs he went followed by Alice heading into Alice's room. Placing Bella on the pink snuggly soft plush bed, Rosalie was standing in there watching Jasper "I'll stay with her, I'm sure you need to blow off some steam." She noticed the worried look on his face as he looked down at Bella "Jasper, she'll sleep. Esme, Alice and I got it under control."

Rosalie leaned down touching Bella's bruised face running her thumb over her cheek "geez a complete hand print too " her eyes went back up at Jasper "you know who did this?" He nodded. Her golden eyes went back to Bella as her hand withdrew. Jasper leaned over by Rosalie "look what else he did" his hand lifted the bottom of her shirt up carefully not to wake her while exposing her bruised up ribs. Rosalie's eyes widened and Esme appeared by them watching.

Esme whispered "she will be extremely sore tomorrow. I'll run to the grocery store and pick up some things for her to eat since there's no food here. Be back in a flash." She quickly made her way to the kitchen grabbing her keys and left.

PLAYING THE NEWTON GAME

Mike had ran by the local Walgreens and had 1 hour photo developed before getting home. His nose/face hurt after Jasper had punched him and his back too from being thrown on the ground but he was still in good spirits. Nothing could take his mind off of wanting Bella. He laughed as he walked in the door opening the new photo pack pulling them out seeing the first picture was of Bella talking to Jessica in biology class. Good thing he was taking up photography, he could take pictures all the time and no one would suspect him.

Entering the kitchen, he headed for the 'spirit' cabinet taking out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. His sat the stack of photos long enough to grab a coke and pour 3 shots of vodka in. He eyed the stack of photos in anticipation of what all he would see. He placed everything back in the cabinet, picked up the photos and headed on through the house to his bedroom. His finger flipped on the light switch exposing almost wall to wall photos of Bella.

Carlisle parked on down the street with Emmett who was focused on the task at hand. Both got out and cut into the woods to come up behind the house without being seen.

Mike took several sips of his drink "damn that is good and strong." He sat down in the middle of his bed thumbing through the photos "Nice!" He chuckled picking up one that he got of Bella and Alice the smile left his face "Alice Cullen...BITCH!" yelling at the picture then talking to the walls "Bella, you need to stay away from them." his eyes focusing back on the photo "I will teach her soon, maybe even Alice would like some of Newton's Law." He took a few more sips of his drink and laughed "wait til Jasper isn't around and i get my hands on them both. "

Carlisle and Emmett slipped through the woods quickly and quietly making it to the back yard of Mike's house. Carlisle and Emmett listened carefully to where Mike could be in the house and what he was doing. They could hear everything he was saying from his bedroom realizing he was talking to photos and that he must have pictures on his walls too.

Emmett whispered "sick bastard. He should be committed."

Carlisle's eyes widened at the thought "you know. I think your on to something. Unless tonight we have him commit himself."

Emmett chuckled, "woa, that's deep stuff Carlisle. Let's do it."

Carlisle laughed, "you can still make your voice sound like Alice huh?"

Emmett nodded.

"What about Bella?"

Emmett squinted in confusion "never tried but let me practice." He began rambling words using Bella's voice.

Carlisle smiled, "perfect. We're going inside, you're going to talk to Mike through the walls.

STAY TUNED


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle and Emmett sneak into the back door. They looked around seeing a dirty house with a couple pictures of Bella on the counter. Carlisle whispered "crazy…" Emmett motioned with his hand to follow towards the back of the house find the room Mike was in. His door was shut.

Carlisle saw that a spare bedroom was next to Mike's master bedroom, "Em. In there." his finger was pointed towards the room. Both went in and closed the door softly behind them. Carlisle looked around noticing it was practically empty "not much of a decorator." he spun back around walking towards the wall where Emmett was standing listening.

"Here goes nothing" he whispered.

Mike took a few more sips feeling a little buzzed, "yep Bella, I'm feeling the buzz now." He got up grabbing a thumb tact and pinning the picture on Bella and Alice on the wall.

Carlisle shook his head hearing it.

Emmett spoke in Bella's voice "_Tell me Mikey. What's Newton's Law?_'

Mike had turned to walk away and heard Bella's voice coming from the photo. He turned on his heel slowly back around "what?" His eyes looking around "did I just?"

"_Yes Mikey, it's Bella. You hit me? You hurt me? Why would you do such a thing to me? I'm so tiny, breakable…." _Emmett paused from speaking into the wall not sure what to say and shrugged his shoulders at Carlisle. Carlisle gave a thumbs up toward him knowing Mike was freaking.

"I hear you talking to me? Bella?" Mike walked towards the picture "no way. I'm hearing things. This picture isn't talking to me." He leaned in closer

Emmett spoke back as Bella "_yes it's me you twit! Do you know the Cullen will come for you? Jasper. Don't think you will put your hands on Alice either. You might have hurt me once, but never will touch me again." _

Carlisle gave another thumbs up to Emmett.

Mike hit the photo "shut up! Stop talking to me."

Carlisle knew they had him now, he nodded and motioned to keep going.

"_You can't stop me Mike. I'm all over your walls. I'm watching you now as you have been watching me."_

"No! Stop this!" he threw his drink against the wall breaking the glass and alcohol splashing everywhere.

"_Mikey! Newton's Law! Newton's Law! Mikey! You hurt me now, come on out and play why don't you. Come on, don't you want to play Newton's game? You started it, not let's play."_

Emmett cut his eyes to Carlisle then changed his voice to Alice.

Speaking as Alice now "_Look Mike Newton. I can see you, I know what you are doing. Do as Bella asks and come out and play. We are waiting. Back yard? Isn't your back door unlocked Mike? We should come in then_…"

Mike ran from his bedroom out to the kitchen. Emmett and Carlisle made their way to the bedroom window opening it quietly and jumping out heading into the woods to hide and watch.

Mike ran to the back door checking the door, it was wide open as Carlisle left it. He started freaking out. His hands were shaking as he slammed and locked the door. He grabbed a small knife out of the draw and went to check the rooms in his house for an intruder.

Carlisle and Emmett snuck up to the house looking through the windows to see what he was doing now. Both jumped up in a tree hiding and watching in amusement.

Not finding anyone in his house he went back to check the doors again and back to his bedroom yanking all the photos off his wall as fast as he could. Sweat dripping from his forehead he took them all in the living, lit the fire place and burned them all "take that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett tightly slapped Carlisle's arm, "let's go."

He nodded. Both jumped down and ran to the car getting in an driving away.

Carlisle chuckled, "you did a great job Emmett. I think that really messed with him. I doubt he as anything to do with Bella or Alice again."

Emmett laughed "I would love to see his facial expression when he sees Bella walk in class."

CULLEN HOUSE

Jasper was sitting in the living room with Alice and Esme talking, trying to clear his mind and emotions. Bella a woke. Esme's eyes trailed from Jasper to the bedroom door which was now being opened.

Bella walked out of the room grasping the railing of the stairs, slowly walking down. Jasper was to his feet and waiting at the end of the stairs "do you need some help?"

She shook her head no, her eyes meeting his "I got it, darling" she copied his saying.

Esme and Alice giggled.

He extended his hand to help her down the last three, her hand took his "thanks."

She walked with him to the couch and sat down.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry or thirsty? I'll get you anything you want" Esme offered.

"No thank you right now." she half smiled feeling a little embarrassed.

Carlisle drove up and Emmett burst through the door "we made Mike think he's mentally crazy. It was great!"

Carlisle walked in. Alice jumped up wanting to know all about what happened. Carlisle began explaining everything. Emmett would jump in there throwing in his voice demos of what he said.

Bella softly giggled, "Emmett your cracking me up and I'm so sore. Please stop" she held her ribs trying not to laugh anymore.

Jasper nodded with a huge smirk on his face, "that is pretty good guys but I still plan on having my revenge when he least expects it."

"Dude, you really did a job on his face." Emmett made his way to Jasper giving him a high five. Both eyes blacked from that punch to his nose. It looks broke. Guess he's scared he'll run into Carlisle at the hospital." He chuckled.

Jasper put his arm around Bella pulling her against him softly "you okay?" asking her again in her ear. "I don't think you slept long enough darling."

Her eyes met his "I'm not really sleepy." She looked around at everyone when back at him, "can we take a walk?"

He nodded "sure." His hand took hers and both stood up "we're going for a walk. Be back later."

Bella spoke before walking out "thank you all for everything. I wasn't going to say anything at all for help and now your all involved, I'm really thankful." She let go of Jasper's hand and began to hug everyone.

"You're family Bella, we protect our own." Carlisle said in her ear as he hugged her.

Her feet led her back into a smiling Jasper's arms and they headed out the door as a couple who would be spending the rest of their lives together.

**FICTION ONLY**


End file.
